The Deamon King
by Leira Inkcaster
Summary: OOC  Fox is the Prince of the Deamon Kingdom, and yearns to one day be King. When tragedy strikes he is forced to flea and hide. Does this young Prince have what it takes to take his place in the circle of life? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Here it is, the Prologue! This is my first attempt at a Disney re-write. I had gotten the idea from an author I admire, Wormtail96 **

**So, thank you Mr. Wormtail for inspiring me. Oh, btw, I do not own the story the Lion King, that is copyright of Disney. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Circle Begins**

The sun rose over the horizon lighting the plains of Africa.

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba **

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama **

Deamon Clans from all around were waking and blinking their eyes to it, from rhinos to the gazelle to the meerkats.

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama**

The Vulture Clan walked from their nests and took flight into the sunlight, the Elephant Clan strode below them across the great mountain. The Flamingo Clan flew overhead as well, the Antelope Clan dashing across the foggy plains.

**Siyo Nqoba**

**Ingonyama**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **

A mother Giraffe deamon and her young child strode over a hill into the sunlight, following the massive heard of deamons running over the plains.

**From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

The peacock clan dashed ahead out of the way of the Elephant clan that strode behind them carefully and slowly as was their way, rising dust from the ground.

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

The reflected sun in the pools of water rippled under the feet of the Zebra clan who lead the deamons behind them across the shallow river.

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

The deamon clans all headed over the grassy hills to a large stone structure that was known all around as Pride Rock.

**It's the Circle of Life**

A Tucan deamon flew overhead and landed on the edge of the stone structure that jutted out from the front, and bowed gracefully to Lion deamon who was standing there looking out at the arriving clans. His dark hair and skin glowed in the sun, and his red-brown eyes gleamed. At the tucan deamon's gesture he bowed his own head "Danu…" "King Inuyasha." (A/N: I know what you're thinking, but no =p) The male replied, his light brown, blue streaked hair blown back by the wind.

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

On the ground below the clans parted in a line to make way for female baboon deamon carrying a long staff, tied at the end with a couple of jangling fruits. She had white hair the bushed down a bit passed her shoulders, wore a grey shirt with white fur cuffs on each sleeve and a long grey skirt with intricate light blue designs. As she passed and nodded her head to each, the deamons all bowed in respect, for she was the shaman of all the Pride Lands and her name was Mariki.

**Till we find our place**

She climbed the steps gracefully up to where the tucan and lion deamon were and when she reached the top smiled warmly, her blue eyes dancing, and opened her arms out, walking forward and hugging the Inuyasha, who hugged her in return.

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

They then turned their heads and moved down the walkway to the entrance of a cave den where a lioness deamon sat, there other lion and lioness deamons behind her. Her skin was a shade lighter than the King's and her shoulder length hair was dark streaked with red and gold. But her red eyes glowed like fire with warmth and happiness.

**The Circle of Life**

The King wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her head affectionately and they both looked down at the bundle in the woman's arms. It was a baby lion deamon, with dark skin, small black hair and red eyes, like his mother's. When the lioness deamon raised her arms to show him to Mariki the baby blinked and looked up at her curiously.

Mariki smiled warmly and raising her hands slightly, her staff held in her right hand, waved it around the baby, the fruit jibbling and clacking together, the baby reaching out a hand to try and grab one of them playfully.

She then took one of the fruits and with her hands spilt it open in two, taking some of it's juice and spreading it over the baby's forehead with her thumb. She then bent down and, taking a handful of sand, sprinkled it over the baby's forehead as well, making him sneeze, to which his mother and father chuckled and nuzzled each other again.

Mariki then took the baby from the lioness deamon and cradling it in her arms smiled at both parents and took the baby back up the walkway to the edge. Using both arms she reaised the bundled baby into the air above her head, presenting him to the watchers below, to which they all cheered.

**It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

The clouds in the sky then parted and a ray of sunlight beamed onto Mariki and the baby, and the crowd below all bowed low, in respect for their new prince.

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

* * *

**Btw, the character Inuyasha is not the same one from the anime, I simply took the name. And no, I do not own the name either.**

**If you have any comments, suggestions, feel free to message me, please. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Yay! Chapter 1! I wasn't sure what to do with the character Scar, so I decided to leave him be. And the description, again is modeled after someone I know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Scar**

A tiny mouse scurried out of its burrow and sniffed at the air before quickly beginning to dart away only to be snatched by a large dark hand that lifted it off the ground and raised it to the owner's face.

He was a slim lion deamon with short cropped black hair, a tuft of a beard on his chin and glowing green eyes, one with a scar running across it. "Life's not fair is it?" he spoke to the mouse, a sad sort of expression on his face. "You see, I…well I, will never be King. And you.." he said as the mouse scurried over his fingers, "Shall never see the light of another day" he chuckled gripping the mouse's tail "Adieu" he commented lightly before dangling the mouse over his mouth, but before he could drop it a voice from behind stated "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

When he turned his head he saw it was Danu, hands fisted on his hips and his glare annoyed as he spoke. Rolling his eyes, the lion deamon spoke again, lowering the mouse, "What do you want?" "I'm here to announce, that King Inuyasha's on his way" he said, bowing and gesturing his arms in the other direction. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" he rose back up, glaring at the lion deamon.

Taking advantage of its captor's distraction the little mouse scurried away back into its hole. "Oh now look, Danu, you made me lose my lunch" he said with unhappiness. "Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King get's through with you, he's as mad as hippo deamon with a hernia." Danu smirked, black eyes gleaming with amusement. "Ooooh, I quiver with _fear_" the lion deamon said, smirking as he stalked forward closer to Danu, who backed away nervously, "Now, Scar, don't look at me that way….HELP!" he cried jumping ahead but was pinned under Scar who had pounced on him, threateningly.

"Scar…" A voice said from an outcropping above. "Hmm?" Scar turned his head to see the Inuyasha standing there, glowering, "Drop him" he ordered. Danu raised his head from under Scar's hand, "Impeccable timing, Your Majesty" Scar released him and met Inuyasha at the entrance, "Why, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Alkristi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Fox" He said, arms crossed. "That was _today_?" Scar asked, reaching up his claws to a stone wall, "Oh I feel simply _awful_" he continued, raking them down, making Danu cringe. "Must have slipped my mind" he said examining his claws.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is," Danu stated, walking over to Scar to glare into his face, "As the King's brother _you _should have been _first_ in line!" At as snap from Scar's jaws he quickly baked off to hide behind Inuyasha.

"Oh I was first in line, until the little _fuzzball_ was born." He said to Danu, leaning over Inuyasha. "That fuzzball, is my son" Inuyasha replied, glaring at Scar, "And your future King."

Scar leaned back and smirked, "Oh, I should practice my curtsey" he said with sarcastic humor as he stalked off. "Don't turn you back on me, Scar." Inuyasha glared. "Oh no, Inuyasha, perhaps it is you who should not turn your back on me." Scar said over his shoulder.

At this Inuyasha roared and ran forward, blocking his brother's path. "Is that a challenge?" he growled. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Scar said, rolling his eyes. "Pity," Danu said, from behind Inuyasha again. "Why not?" "Well as far as brains go," Scar replied, "I got the lion's share…but when it comes to _brute strength_" he said scowling at his brother, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool…" he said sadly, trudging away again.

Watching him go Danu said, moving next to Inuyasha. "There's one in every family sire...Two in mine, actually..and they always manage to ruin special occasions…" Inuyasha sighed, "Oh…what am I going to do with him?" "He'd make a very handsome throwrug" Danu said smirking.

"Danu!" Inuyasha chuckled, walking with him back to Pride Rock. "And just think" Danu continued, "Whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" which earned him a laugh from his king.

* * *

Later that day out in the plains, it began to rain as dark clouds rolled in, showering the landscape. And that night, in one of the largest trees on the plain Mariki stood in her shelter, stirring her finger in a bowl made from a fruit's hallow.

Lifting her fingers she painted an image of a lion without its mane, which represented young Fox, on wall that was adorned with similar paintings of other lions and lioness Kings and Queens, past and present, she called it the Wall of Ages.

Muttering to herself as she did. She bent down to pick up another bowl and rising again paused to admire the picture "Hmm…" she hummed with a smile. Laughing she dipped her thumb into the bowl and painted a highlight over the lion's head. "Fox…" she said and laughed again softly.

* * *

**(A/N): That's it folks! Any suggestions, please, feel free to leave a message. Next up is the first song of the Movie. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Here it is! Chapter 2! Featuring my favorite song "Morning Report." Sung by Zazu. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Morning Report

A couple years later, as the dawn slowly arose on pride rock, turning the sky dark pink. In the shadows of the not yet risen sun, standing on the edge of the walkway where he had had his own presentation stood a young male lion deamon, no bigger than the age of six. He wore his black hair in messy spikes, he wore a shirt made from the skin of his patron animal dyed red to match his eyes, and black leggings that matched the ebony of his hair.

He looked out over the savannah and excitedly turned around, running back down into the cave den where the guards and their families slept, calling "Dad, Dad! Come on we gotta go, wake up!" He accidently pounced on the leg of a lion as he went, to which the lion grunted an "Oof!" and he whispered a quick "Sorry."

Reaching his sleeping parents near the side of the cave den he jumped to his father's side nudging his arm gently, "Dad…_dad_!" And began repeating "Dad" with growing impatience.

Smiling, Alkristi mumbled next to her husband sleepily, "Your son is awake…"

"Before sunrise, he's _your_ son" Inuyasha mumbled back.

Still trying to get his father's attention, young Fox began pulling on Inuyasha's arm, which only earned him to lose his balance and stumble back. He then growled slightly and butted his father's head gently, which did wake Inuyasha up and blink sleepily at his son.

"You promised!" Fox accused, with an angry pout.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up" Inuyasha said, raising his head and sitting up. "Yeah" Fox exclaimed and ran back out of the cave as his father gave a great yawn and stood following his son.

Father, mother and son all exited the den together, and as Inuyasha continued on, Fox gave his mother a hug and she smiled nudging him to follow his father and smiled, watching the two of them continue up the circular walkway to the very top of Pride Rock.

As they reached the top the sun began to rise setting the landscape ablaze with color and light. "Everything the light touches, is our Kingdom" Inuyasha said to Fox, leading him close to the edge, but not too close. "Wow" Fox replied at the sight.

"A King's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun" Inuyasha continued, looking at Fox he spoke seriously, but kindly, "One day, Fox, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all me mine?" Fox asked with awe, looking out over the Pridelands. "Yes." Inuyasha chuckled, "Everything."

"Everything the light touches…" Fox repeated, then, spotting a part of land that was showed and grim he looked back at his father, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders," Inuyasha glared at the area, "You must never go there, Fox" he told him. "But I thought a king could do whatever he wants" Fox replied.

"Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Inuyasha smiled. "There's _more_?" Fox asked. His father chuckled, "_Fox_."

* * *

They had walked down from Pride Rock and walked through the kingdom together, and Inuyasha tried to explain the ways of being king. "Everything exists, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to respect that balance and all its creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope." "But dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes Fox, but let me explain. When we die, out bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected, in the Great Circle of life." Inuyasha smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Good Morning, sire!" Danu called out, landing on a boulder in front of them. "Morning Danu" Inuyasha replied.

"Checking in with the Morning Report" Danu continued. "Fire away" Inuyasha said.

**Danu:**

**Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all**

**Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall**

**Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks**

**Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!"**

**We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch**

**Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch**

As he spoke, Fox spotted a old mole deamon pop up from the ground next to him and pounced on him playfully chasing him around.

**This is the morning report**

**Gives you the long and the short**

**Every grunt, roar, and snort**

**Not a tale I distort**

**On the morning report**

Seing his son Inuyasha leaned over, "What are you doing son?" he asked Fox, who had hit his head on a rock and was rubbing it dully, "Pouncing" he replied "Hmm….let an old pro show you how it's done" he said, smiling at Fox, who smiled back.

**The buffalo have got a beef**

**About this season's grass**

"Stay low…to the ground." Inuyasha whispered, keeping Fox's head down.

**Warthogs have been thwarted**

**In attempts to save their gas**

**Flamingoes in the pink and-**

"Yeah, okay, stay low to the ground, right." Fox whispered back.

**Chasing secretary birds**

**Saffron is this season's color**

**Seen in all the herds**

"Shh…Not a sound." Inuyasha whispered, "Take it slow…one more step…"

**Moving down the rank and file**

**To near the bottom rung**

**Far too many beetles are**

**Quite frankly in the dung!**

"Then…." Inuyasha started, to which Fox leaped up and pounced Danu to the ground. "Ahhhh!" Danu screamed, as he was attacked, making Inuyasha laugh.

**Fox: **

**This is the morning report**

Fox crawled off of Danu and began to dart around him playfully. While Danu stood, brushed himself off and tried to move around him and back away from him.

**Gives you the long and the short**

**Every grunt, roar, and snort**

**Not a tale I distort**

**On the morning report**

Fox tackled Danu again and Danu groaned slightly, but Inuyasha was still laughing and Fox went to his father proudly. "That's very good" Inuyasha, praised through is laughter. Sitting up, Danu rubbed his head but as another hole in the ground popped up he shook his head to shake off the dirt. "Danu" the old mole deamon said. "Yes?" Danu asked wiping his eyes. "Sir, news from the underground." The old mole deamon saluted.

"Now, this time-" Inuyasha began, putting an arm around Fox's shoulders, but he was interrupted. "Sire!" Danu called. "Hyena deamons! In the Pridelands!" Inuyasha quickly turned serious and ran past Danu down the hill. "Danu, take Fox home." He called over his shoulder.

"Aw dad, can't I come?" Fox asked, starting to follow him. "No son." Inuyasha stated with finality and ran off.

"Tch…I never get to go anywhere…" Fox said, walking back towards Pride Rock. "Oh young master, one day you will be king" Danu said, walking beside him, "Then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Back on the shadowy rocks, near the back of Pride rock, Scar paced around knocking stray bones down off the edge. Fox appeared behind him, calling out, "Hey, uncle Scar! Guess what?" Turning to his nephew he replied with disdain, "I _despise _guessing games…"

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock" Fox continued, strutting forward. "Oh _goodie_..." Scar replied, turning away again. Fox went out to the edge to look out at the land again, "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna _rule_ it _all_." 'Yes…' Scar said, "Well forgive for not, leaping for joy, bad back you know." And with that sat down in heap in the shadows.

"Hey, uncle Scar," Fox asked, leaping up onto Scar's shoulders, "If I'm king, what'll that make you?" "A monkey's uncle." Fox laughed and rolled off Scar to the side, "You're so weird." He said.

Scar smirked at him and replied, "You have no idea…So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" He asked standing up again. "Everything." Fox replied.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise on the northern border?" "Well…no" Fox wilted, "He said I can't go there…" "And he's absolutely right." Scar concluded, "It's absolutely dangerous, only the bravest lions go there…"

"Well I'm brave.." Fox argued, arching a brow. "What's out there?" "I'm sorry, Fox, I just can't tell you.." Scar said, shaking his head. "Why not?" Fox asked. "Fox, Fox, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew…" Scar chided mussing his hair. "Yeah right, I'm your only nephew." Fox replied. "All the more reason for me to be protective" Scar lifted his hand.

"A Deamon graveyard is no place for a young prince- Ooops!" Scar covered his mouth looking surprised at himself. "A Deamon what? Whoa…" Fox said in awe.

"Oh dear…I've said too much…" Scar groaned, rubbing his temples. "Well…I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all.." he smiled at Fox, putting an arm around him, "Oh, just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit, that dreadful place…" Fox paused before smiling and saying, "No problem."

"Good lad." Scar said, pushing Fox away, "You run along and have fun…" As Fox walked away he added, "And remember…It's our little secret." Fox nodded and ran off, disappearing around a corner. Turning away Scar smirked to himself broadly.

* * *

**(A/N): OOOHHH! Evil, Uncle Scar! Eviiiiil! Next up Features the Song "Can't Wait to Be King" performed by Simba himself. Can't wait! XD**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Here it is Chapter 3! Featuring the song "Can't Wait To Be King" Performed by Simba. And this chapter introduces Fox's best friend Shana! Horray!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Can't Wait To Be King**

Fox had gone to the sitting rocks nearby where the lion deamons all would sit and rest, or play together and ran downhill to where his mother was, sitting on a boulder in the shade of a tree. Alkristi was chatting with a friend of hers a lioness deamon with gold red hair and blue eyes, brushing the gold hair of a little girl who resembled her almost exactly, with the same light skin and blue eyes, wearing a short dress made of lioness fur and a small blue rope as a belt.

Trotting up to them, Fox greeted the girl, "Hey, Shana." "Hey, Fox" Shana replied with a smile as her hair was brushed back. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Come on, I just heard about this great place." Shana frowned at him, "Fox, I'm kinda in the middle of something." She hissed, turning her head in a different direction for her mother.

"And it's about time you got your hair fixed too." Alkristi said, pulling Fox onto her lap and coming his tangles out. "Mom!" Fox complained as she ran the comb through his tangles, "Mom! You're messing up my hair!" She only smiled at him and put the brush down as he jumped from her lap and mussed his hair with his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" he asked.

"So where are we going?" Shana asked, "It better not be any place dumb." She added. "No. It's really cool." "So where is this really cool, place?" Alkristi asked with a smile and an arched brow at her son. Fox thought for a moment and turned to face her, "Oh…..around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Shana asked with obvious surprise and disappointment. "What's so great about the water hole?"

Giving his mother another smile Fox turned to face Shana and whispered, "I'll _show_ you when we_ get _there." "Oh.." Shana grinned at him and stood up and turned to her mother, "Mom, can I go with Fox?" "Hmm…" Shana's mother, Katala looked up and asked, "What do you think, Alkristi?"

"Well…" Alkristi began. "Please?" Shana and Fox both begged. "It's alright with me." Alkristi finished. "Yay!", "Alright!" both exclaimed running away, but they stopped in their tracks when Alkristi called out, "As long as Danu goes with you."

"No, not Danu" Fox groaned, exchanging looks with Shana.

* * *

"Step lively!" Danu called out as flew above Shana and Fox, heading towards the waterhole. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

Leaning in close as she walked beside him, Shana whispered to Fox, "So where are we _really_ going?" "A Deamon graveyard. " Fox whispered back. "Wow!" Shana exclaimed but Fox hissed, "Shh…Danu." He whispered, gesturing his head in the Horn-Bill deamon's direction. "Right…so how're we gonna ditch the 'dodo'?"

Seing the two whispering so closely Danu pulled back and landed in front of them, blocking their path. "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled!" he didn't noticed the bored expressions the two children exchanged and continued, "What with your being, betrothed and all."

At this the two looked at him confused. "Be-what?" Fox asked.

"Betrothed," Danu replied, "Intended, affianced."

"Meaning…?" Shana asked. "One day, you two are going to be married." Danu said with amusement.

Both cub deamons grimaced. "Yuck!" "Eww.."

"I can't marry her, she's my friend." Fox argued. "Yeah, it'd be too weird." Shana agreed. Danu crossed his arms and held his head high. "Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition, going back generations. "

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the _first_ thing to go." Fox said to Shana. "Not so long as, I'm around" Danu smirked. "Well in that case, you're fired." Fox replied. "Hmmm, nice try, but only the King can do that." He said tapping the boy's nose.

"Well, he's the future king" Shana said. "Yeah.." Fox said, "So you have to do what I tell you." He nudged Danu with an elbow into the bushes, "Not yet, I don't!" Danu said, scrambling out, fisting his hands on his hips, as the two walked away. "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmph! Not the way I see it." Fox grinned.

Fox:

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

He backed Danu over a fallen tree trunk, pretending to be a hunter stalking it's prey. Danu popped up over the trunk and crouched on it, mussing Fox's hair.

**Danu:**

**I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

**Fox:**

**I'm gonna be the mane event**

**Like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my roar!**

Fox pulled away, shaking his head and crawled up the trunk, backing Danu up it as well and pretending to roar caused him to fall over into a mud puddle.

**Danu:**

**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

He crawled out and wiped his face on a red clot, But then saw it was an elephant deamon who knocked him away angrily, making him skid across the water like a thrown pebble.

**Fox:**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Shana and Fox followed him sliding across the water themselves, reaching him among the water reeds. "You've rather a long way to go, young master if you think-" Danu began.

**Fox:**

**No one saying do this**

**Danu:**

**Now when I said that-**

**Shana:**

**No one saying be there **

**Danu:**

**What I meant was—**

The two began teasing him playfully, making faces at him behind his back and mimicking him as he looked between them.

**Fox:**

**No one saying stop that **

**Danu:**

**What you don't realize—**

**Fox and Shana:**

**No one saying see here! **

The two then ran off, jumping in a water puddle and splashing him.

**Danu:**

**Now see here!**

He shook himself off and flew after them, seeing they were now riding the backs of ostriches.

**Fox:**

**Free to run around all day**

**Danu: **

**Well, That's definitely out-**

**Fox:**

**Free to do it all my way!**

Danu caught up to them, darting through the trees and flew beside them, effortlessly.

**Danu:**

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart**

He flew straight smack into the back of an elephant grazing on the grass by a tree.

**Fox:**

**Kings don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start**

He rose back up and landed on what he thought was a spare trunk on the gound and crossed his arms.

**Danu:**

**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

But what he had landed on was actually a log drifting down the river. When it reached the waterfall it tipped over, taking Danu with it. "Ahhh!" He flapped his wings and flew back over the river, growling.

**This child is getting wildly out of wing!**

**Fox:**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Shana and Fox both played together, running across the plains dodging the feat of elephants and other large animals, letting all the other deamon children join them, Danu following behind nervously.

**Everybody look left**

Danu screamed as he was run over by the crowd of deamon children leaning left.

**Everybody look right**

Then screamed again when they ran in the opposite direction, leaning right. Fox hopped up a stair of giraffe's heads and slid down to the back of the last one.

**Everywhere you look I'm-**

**Standing in the spotlight**

**Danu:**

**Not yet**

Danu said, squeezing his way between a hippo and a rhinoceros.

**Chorus: **

**Let every creature go for broke and sing**

Fox whispered to a group of children who all nodded and grinned. Grabbing Danu and lifting him away into the trees.

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

Another group of children picked Shana and Fox up and bounced them up and down.

**It's gonna be King Fox's finest fling**

The children all formed a tower together, with Shana and Fox appearing at the top.

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh, he just can't wait to be king!**

The tower began to sway and the children began to loose their balance, falling over one another.

**Fox and the Chorus:**

**Oh, I just can't wait...**

**To be king!**

The children all fell to the ground in a heap, with a large rhino deamon child falling on Danu, the other children walking off. Danu's muffled voice could be heard from under the girl, "I beg your pardon, Madame…but _get off!" _and then a muffled call of, "Fox….Shana…?" But both cub deamons were long gone.

* * *

**(A/N): Yay! Horray for Shana! She was modleld after a friend of mine, Sharon Holmes. I had promised her the role cause she couldn't play Simba for obvious reasons.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Here it is the fourth chapter! Introducing the Hyena clan. I modeld them after three people I know who at the time I did not like. So I figured, "Why not make them enemies?" **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Deamon Graveyard.**

Fox and Shana ran as far and as fast they could to the north side of the Kingdom, laughing and giggling as they went. "Alright, it worked!" Fox said, glancing behind them. "We lost him." Shana agreed.

"I…am a genius." Fox boasted, head held high. Shana glared, "He genius, it was _my_ idea." "Yeah..but _I_ pulled it off.." he smirked. "With me!" "Oh yeah…?" Fox crouched back and lunged forward in an attempt to tackle her, but the end of their roll she landed on top and pinned him to the ground. "Pinned, ya." She giggled.

He growled and leaned up, pushing her off, glaring "Hey, let me up!" When her back was turned smugly he growled and pounced her again, knocking her over a hill. They rolled all the way down and landed once again with Shana on top. "Pinned ya, again" she said smugly. He glared but before he could speak a geyser beside them erupted, shooting out a jet of steam that startled them both. Crawling up to an enormous skull of an elephant Fox grinned at her, "This is it. We made it."

The two looked out over a large trunk at the vast dead landscape and glanced at each other in awe. "Whoa…" "It's really creepy…" Shana said. "Yeah…isn't it great?" Fox replied. "We could get in big trouble…" "I know.." Fox laughed. The two walked back across the head of the skull. "I wonder if its brains are still in there…" Shana laughed. "There's only one way to know.." Fox grinned walking towards it, "Come on, let's check it out." But he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Danu, who had caught up with them, finally.

"WRONG!" Danu exclaimed, waving his arms for Fox to go in the other direction. "The only checking out you will do, will be to check out of here!" "Aw man!" Fox groaned. "We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Pridelands…" Danu cringed looking around. "Look, Feather-Brain's is scared." Fox joked, which earned him a jab on the nose from Danu. "That's _MR._ Feathered-Brains to you! Muzzy!" He glared. "And right now we are all in very real danger." He continued, looking around again, nervously.

"Danger?" Fox scoffed and walked passed Danu up to the skull head again. "I walk on the wild side…I laugh in the face of danger, HAHAHA!" he laughed but an echoing laughter from behind him made him jump and turn around, backing away.

Crawling out of the holes where the eyes and mouth in the skull once were, came three hyena deamons cackling madly. They all wore shabby ragged grey and black clothing made from hyena fur and all had black hair and pale, green-tinged skin. With black eyes that gleamed evilly.

"Well, well, well, Fanzai… what do we have here?"the female asked the male behind her. "I don't know Genzi…What do you think Matt?" Matt, the last and rather odd looking one merely laughed as if he were speaking. "Yeah…just what I was thinking…A trio of trespassers!" Fanzai yelled as they ganged up on the two children and Danu.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you!" Danu agreed, backing himself and the children behind him away from the three. "A simple, navigational error." He continued, turning to walk away, but Genzi stepped on his cape which made him stop and look back at her with growing anxiety. "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait….I know you. You're Inukasa's little _stooge_…" she smirked.

Danu scowled and tugged his cape away, "_I_, madame, am the King's major-domo." Circling the children the two males grinned. "And that would make you-" Fanzai began. "The future King." Fox answerd, glaring and standing in front of Shana protectively.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Genzi asked, joining her friends. Fox scoffed. "Puhh…you can't do anything to me."

"Ehh….technically they can, we are on their land." Danu said, trying to shush him.

"But Danu, you told me they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers."

Panicking, Danu mumbled, "Ix-nay on the upid-stay…." "Who're you calling, upid-stay?" Fanzai asked, getting in Danu's face.

"Oh…my, my, my. Look at the sun, it's time to go." Danu exclaimed rushing Shana and Fox in front of him only to be cut off by Genzi. "What's the hurry?" she smirked, "We'd _love_ you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah…we could have whatever's….lying around!" Fanzai exclaimed. This sent all three hyena deamons into hysterics, rolling on the ground. "Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Genzi said through her laughter, "Make mine, a _cub_ sandwich! What'd you think!" Matt popped up between them pointing frantically and panting, a worried expression on his face.

"What, Matt?" Genzi asked, still laughing. Seeing what Matt was pointing at Fanzai asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?"

"Cause there it goes!" Sure enough, the other three were running as fast as they could away from their captors. The hynas all ran after them and caught up, Danu was grabbed first and yanked away. Shana and Fox were still running for their lives through the scattered bones and piles.

Stopping to catch their breath Shana asked, "Did we lose them?" "I think so.." Fox answered, panting, looking around he asked, "Where's Danu?"

* * *

Danu was struggling in the ropes as he was lowered over a hole in the ground filled with hot water, screaming and yelping, his feet kicking as they dangled.

"Let the major-domo bird deamon, hippity hop all the way to the bird boiler." Fanzai cackled.

"Oh no, not the bird boiler!" Danu exclaimed, but the small hole erupted, shooting Danu out into the air, causing the deamons to laugh again.

"Hey" Fox's voice came from above them. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like…you?" Genzi asked.

"Ooops" Fox said as Genzi lunged for him. He and Shana scrambled away and ran again, avoiding the three as they appeared around corners and under piles. They slid down an elephant spine and sailed into the air landing on the base of the largest pile of bones, scampering up it as the hyenas chased them.

Fox had reached the top but at Shana's cry of his name gasped and ran back down to help her as she slipped. Genzi had caught up to Shana and was about to attack, but Fox appeared and swipped a clawed dagger at Genzi's cheek making three bleeding gashes in her face. Genzi growled and glared at them, seeing them scramble up the hill and into a tunnel, however the tunnel opened to a dead –end of a rock wall. They tried climbing up the wall but there was nothing to grab onto and the fell onto their backs, finding themselves cornered by their pursuers.

"Here…kity, kitty, kitty…" Fanzai growled. Fox once again stood in front of Shana and glared growling and trying to roar, unsuccessfully. "Oh, that was it?" Genzi smirked, "Ha! Do it again! Come on!"

Fox glared even more and opened his mouth, but the roar that echoed was not his.

The three deamons gaped, "Huh?" and were knocked to the side by Inuyasha himself. He leapt upon them and fought them as they tried to escape. Shana, Fox and Danu watching in shock and awe.

He pinned them all on their backs as he glared down at them. "Oh please, please, uncle, uncle" Genzi pleaded. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Fanzai complained. Matt just laid there and cowerd under Inuyasha's glare. "Silence!" he roared.

"Come on we're gonna shut up right now" "Calm down! We're really sorry" Genzi said. "If you _ever_ come near my son, again.." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, this is…this your son?" "Oh _your_ son?" the two laughed and looked at each other. "Did you know that?" "No, me? I-I-I-I didn't know, no! Did you?" Fanzai asked Genzi. "No! of course not!" Genzi replied. "No…Matt?" They both asked. Matt, stupidly nodded his head, grinning.

Inuyasha roared and cringing Fanzai said, "Toodles" and the three ran off in fear. Danu walked up to Inuyasha's side and nodded his head in agreement but pulled back when he saw Inuyasha's glare, though it was not directed at him.

Walking up behind him cautiously Fox said, "Dad…I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Inuyasha glared.

"Dad…I'm…I'm sorry…" Fox cringed. "Let's go home." His father continued, walking away.

"I thought you were very brave…" Shana said to Fox as they followed behind Danu. Watching them leave was Ivar, standing on an overhanging ledge, scowling as he turned away.

* * *

**(A/N): There we go! Oooooh...Fox is in biiig trouble. Or is he? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Here it is Chapter 5! Fox learns a valuable lesson from his father.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Great Kings**

The Deamon Graveyard was far behind them, Inuyasha leading the way with a hard expression on his face Fox and Shana were walking behind slowly, both looking sad but Fox far worse because he looked embarrassed as well as sad.

Danu was flying between them and glancing at the children every now and then. He was looking back the children with a quiet sigh when Inuyasha had stopped and called out. "Danu." He turned ahead and flapped over, landing in front of him nervously, for the King's face still held it's hard frown. "Yes…Sire?"

"Take Shana home. I've got to teach my son a lesson…" Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder at Fox who lowered further into the grass at the glare.

Danu moved over to them and looked to Shana "Come Shana." Turning to Fox he sighed and put his hands on the young one's shoulders, "Fox…good luck." With that he flapped his wings and guided Shana to her den.

Fox stood and watched until his father barked out, "**FOX**!" to which he cringed and slowly made his way to Inuyasha. Half way there he stumbled as he had stepped into one of his father's foot prints, it was so much larger than his own foot that he couldn't help but stare for a moment until looked back up at his father as he moved to his side and stood with his head bowed.

He risked a glance up at Inuyasha who bowed his head before turning to him. "Fox, I'm very disappointed in you." "I know.." Fox said, bowing his head again. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put_ Shana _in danger."

Fighting the urge to cry, Fox answered. "I was just trying to be brave..like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be…Fox, being brave…doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything."

After a pause Inuyasha turned his gaze ahead. "I was today.."

Fox blinked in surprise, "You were?"

"Yes." He looked back down at his son and leaned down to his level, kneeling. "I thought I might loose you."

"Ohh…" Fox started to smile, "I guess even Kings get scared, huh?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Mhmm."

Grinning, Fox, leaned up and whispered, "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think those Hyena deamons were even scareder." Inuyasha laughed, "Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come're you." He pulled his son into a hug with one arm ruffling his hair with the other, making Fox squirm as he tried to get away, "No, no!" He pushed away and tackled Inuyasha which led to a wrestling game between the two which ended with Fox landing on Inuyasha's back.

"Dad?" Fox asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"We're pals right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?" His father sat up then and paused before saying, "Fox…let me tell you something that my father told me." Fox slid off his father's back and sat beside him, blinking.

"Look at the stars…" Inuyasha continued, looking up at the star-lit sky, "The Great Kings of the past look down on us, from those stars. " "Really?" Fox asked, looking up as well.

**"Yes." Inuyasha answered, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I." Fox looked at the stars and blinked, thinking over what he had just heard.**

* * *

**(A/N): Yay! Chapter 6! Next come the song "Be prepared!" performed by Scar, and it's one of my favorites. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Here it is! Chapter 6, featuring the song "Be Prepared" performed by Scar. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Be Prepared**

Meanwhile…back at the Deamon Graveyard, the three Hyena deamons were skulking around their cave. "Man, that lousy Mufasa, I won't be able to sit for a week!" Fanzai complained, earning a cackle of laughter from Matt who was sitting beside him. Fanzai glared, "It's not funny, Matt." But that only made the male Hyena deamon laugh harder. "Hey, _Shut up_!" When Matt didn't Fanzai growled and tackled him, starting a romp that had both rolling across the floor.

Genzi turned to them and glared from her ledge yelling, "Will you knock it off!" Fanzai rolled into a sitting position and pointed at Matt, who was chewing on his own leg. "Well, he started it." Genzi rolled her eyes, "Look at you guys, no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." She made her way down to the cave floor.

"Man I hate dangling." Fanzai agreed, not noticing the dangle of saliva attatched to his lips. "Yeah, you know, if it weren't for those Lion deamons, we'd be running the joint." "Man I hate Lion deamons." Fanzai said.

"So pushy"

"And hairy"

"Stinky"

"And man are they-"

"UGLY." Both said, starting to laugh.

"Ohhh…surely we Lions are not all _that_ bad…" Scar's said from a higher ledge, looking down at them. All three Hyena's took a sigh of relief, "Oh, Scar, it's just you." "We were afraid it was somebody important." Genzi said. "Yeah you know, like Inuyasha."

Scar narrowed his eyes, "I see…." "Now _that's_ power." Fanzai said

"Tell me about it." Genzi replied, "I just hear that name and I shudder." Fanzai smirked and leaned into her, "Inu-_yasha_…" Genzi shivered and smirked, "Oooh…do it again." "_Inuyasha_." She shivered again and started to laugh. "_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha_." Which caused both her and Matt to cackle. "Oooh…it tingles me." Genzi said between laughs.

Scar sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm surrounded by idiots…" he mumbled. "Now you Scar, I mean you're one of us." Fanzai said, looking up at him. "I mean you're our pal." "Charmed.." Scar replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oooh, I like that!" Genzi grinned, "He's not King, but he's still so proper." "Yeah, hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Scar?" Fanzai asked, "Old buddy, old pal? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Scar looked down and pulled out the leg of a Zebra, saying. "I don't think you really deserve this... I practically gift-wrapped those cub deamons for you..and you couldn't even dispose of _them_."

Nevertheless, he dropped the leg at their feet to which they started to tear at it hungrily. "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar." Genzi said with her mouth full. "Yeah..what were we supposed to do?" Fanzai swallowed, "Kill Inuyasha?"

His lips curving into an evil smirk Scar leaned down a bit and grinned wickedly, "Precisely.." He leapt down onto the floor scattering the three and started to walk slowly between the erupting geysers that sprouted from the ground, billowing out green steam.

**Scar:**

**I know that your powers of pretention…are as wet as a warthog's backside. **

He made his way in front of Matt and kocked away the bone the Hyena had been chewing on.

**But thick as you are, _Pay Attention! _**

**My words are a matter of Pride.**

He waved a hand in front of Matt who was frozen in place in a salute with a blank grin on his face.

**It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. **

**But we're talking Kings and successions.**

Matt lolled his tongue out as Scar moved his hand, causing Genzi and Fanzai to cackle behind Scar. But they stopped when he appeared inches from their faces.

**Even you can't be caught unawares.**

Both hyena's had leapt back falling onto their backsides in geysers which erupted sending them into the air.

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. **

**Be prepared for sensational news. **

**A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer.**

Genzi walked up behind him.

**Genzi:**

**And where do we feature?**

Scar pulled her forward and pinched her cheek wiglling it.

**Scar:**

**Just listen to teacher**

She shook her head and frowned, rubbing her cheek as she stared after him.

**I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded **

**When at last I am given my dues**

He leapt up onto a high ledge behind Matt who was gnawing on a leg bone and kicked him sending him falling into a pile of bones on the ground.

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

All three hyenas stuck their heads out, skulls covering their heads like masks or helmets. "Yeah, be prepared." Fanzai nodded, "We'll be prepared." He paused then looked up bewildered. "For what?"

"For the Death of the King!" Scar announced.

"Why? Is he sick?"Fanzai asked poking his head over the ledge Scar was standing on.

Scar grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up to eye level. "No, fool, we're going to kill him, and Fox too.." He said smirking again. He dropped the hyena off the ledge between Genzi and Matt. "Hey, great idea! Who needs a King?" Genzi said. She and Matt pranced around Fanzai.

Fanzai and Shenzi:

**No King! No King! La La La La La!**

Scar growled. "You Idiots! There WILL be a King!"

Fanzai arched a brow in confusion, "Hey but you said, uh-"

"_I _will be King!" Scar cried, "Stick with me…and you'll never go hungry again!" At his words All three began to clap and cheer. Along with the other Hyena Deamons who had gathered around.

**Yaay! All right! Long live the King!**

Then the as the flames grew brighter more Hyena deamons appeared, exclaiming praise of Scar as well.

**Chorus:**

**Long live the King! Long live the King!**

It was then that they each leaped off their ledges and began a march across the cavern each looking to Scar who was standing proudly on his ledge.

**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a King who'll be all-time adored.**

Scar smirked as he looked to each of them.

**Scar:**

**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties onboard.**

He made a motion of beheading, moving a finger across his own neck.

**The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee… **

**The point that I must emphasize is..**

He then leapt off the ledge landing in front of a group of female hyenas making them jump back. He pushed back one of the females who stumbled back so much that when a crack formed across the stone floor she fell into it, yelping.

As he made his way across the cavern the cracks got bigger splitting the floor so much that the were turning into columns that rose with the heat and the steam.

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

**So prepare, for the coop of the century. **

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam. (Oooh…La! La! La!)**

**Meticulous planning!**

**(We'll have food!)**

**Tenacity Spanning!**

**(Lot's of food!)**

**Decades of denial!**

**(We repeat!)**

**Is simply while I'll**

**(Endless Meat!)**

**Be King undisputed!**

**(Aaaaaaaah…)**

**Respected! Saluted!**

**(Aaaaaaaah…)**

**And seen for the Wonder I am!**

The column he was standing on had risen until the crescent moon was just behind him, casting a strange but aswesome picture.

**(…Aaaaaaaah!)**

**Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared!**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!)**

**Be Prepared!**

They began rapping the ribs of skeletons with other bones creating a beat.

**Chorus:**

**Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! **

**Chorus and Scar:**

**Be prepared!**

The laughter of Scar and the Hyena deamons echoed into the night…something terrible was coming…truly terrible.

* * *

**(A/N): Uh-Oh...Something bad is going to happen. But I had so much fun doing this chapter, the song is so perfectly evil X3**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N): And now for Chapter 7! **

**Enjoy...well...as much as you can - this _is _a sad chapter T-T**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

**The Great Stampede & The Death of the King**

The following day was bright, sunny and full of life, as was the young Prince Fox. He was currently walking with Scar in the gorge where the Wildebeast Deamon clan dwelled, along with their animal namesakes. "Now you wait here," his uncle said, "Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you." "Oooh..what is it?" "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Scar grinned. Fox leaped onto a boulder under the shade of a tree and sat. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Scar chuckled, "Oooh-ho-hoo…you are such a naughty boy!" Fox frowned then and leaned closer, "Come on Uncle Scar." He pleaded.

Scar however only shook his head, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know…" He began rolling his hand around in a bored fashion, "A father son…thing…Well," He said then, grinning again, "I better go get him." Fox crouched to jump off the boulder, "I'll go with you." However he stood up again when Scar whipped back around, "No!" He almost shouted then tried to regain his composure and chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh…no. Just…stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyenas." Fox's face fell, "You know about that?" "Fox…everybody knows about that.." Scar chided. "Really..?" Fox asked, cringing in embarrassment.

Scar gave a deep nod, "Ohh yes…lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" he smirked. He looked back for a moment and then wrapped an arm around Fox pulling him closer, "Ohh…and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours…hm?" Fox frowned even more, "Ohh…okay." As his uncle walked away Fox then thought of something and asked, "Hey Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" Scar paused for a moment before answering, "Fox, it's to _die_ for…" he smirked over his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the gorge where the Wlidebeast were grazing were Genzi, Fanzai and Matt, waiting under the shade of connected boulders behind the herd. . As Fanzai's stomach growled, again Genzi glared at him, "Shut up." "I can't help it, I'm so hungry." Fanzai whined, looking back at the herd, "I gotta have a Wildebeast." "Stay put." Genzi ordered, blocking his vision. Fanzai sat back down again and raised a hand, "Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" "No!" Genzi said, pushing his hand down, "We wait for the signal, from Scar." Just then Scar appeared over an overhanging ledge smirking and Genzi grinned. "There he is…let's go." She said, looking at her two male companions.

* * *

Back in the ravine, Fox was sitting cross-legged on the boulder contemplating what his uncle had told him, and he was frowning. "Little roar…" he repeated, "_Puh_." He turned his head up to the sky then blinked as a lizard crawled from the tree onto the boulder right beside him before crawling off onto the floor. Fox uncrossed his arms and started to growl at it, then as he leapt off the boulder, landing in a crouch in front of it he tried again to roar. As the lizard continued to crawl he paused and then leapt again, giving it one more try, "_RAWR_!" The roar echoed and the lizard jumped and skittered away. Fox grinned and looked around as the echo sounded, but the smile slowly turned into a frown as a rumble began to follow it.

He looked down, in confusion as he saw the stray pebbles start to jump randomly and looked up again, only to see flocks of birds flying across the gorge, and the massive herds starting to stampede across it. Fox's eyes went wide as he watched then turned and started to run as fast as he could away from the charging herd which was revealed near the end to be caused by the Hyenas, who were nipping at them and sending them into a panic.

* * *

Miles from the ravine was Inuyasha and Danu, making their way back home from a patrol. Looking back at the ravine and noticing the cloud of dust he tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh look, Sire, the herd is on the move." Inuyasha looked back and arched a brow, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Odd…" He looked down suddenly as Scar ran up to them, "Inuyasha, quick. Stampede, in the Gorge..Fox is down there." At this news the King's face fell, "Fox?"

* * *

Fox was indeed in danger, as he looked back and tried to run even faster, for the stampede was gaining on him quickly. Then in the next moment he found himself dodging the Wildebeasts until he scrambled up the trunk of a gnarled, old tree, clinging to the branch for his life as he stared down at the stampeding herd.

Inuyasha raced for the gorge, praying that his son was somewhere out of the way and safe, with Danu flying ahead and Scar sprinting behind him. As the reached the edge of the gorge Danu flew down and began searching frantically, he almost gasped when he found the prince and flew down. "Danu, help me!" Fox cried, clinging tighter to the branch as it wobbled and shook. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Danu replied flapping back up to where Inuyasha was. "Hurry!" Fox cried after him.

Both Inuyasha and Scar slid down to a lower ledge each searching in a panic. Danu flew up and pointed with one wing, "There, there! On that tree!" "Hold on Fox!" Inuyasha called to him, but it was a bit too soon for the branch began to snap, causing Fox to scream. All four males gasped and Inuyasha began leapind down to rescue his son, running into the herd. "Oh Scar, this is aweful!" Danu cried, starting to panic himself, "What do we do? What do we do?" He then started to flap around, much to Scar's annoyance. "I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do. I'll go back for-Ooph!" Scar backhanded him, sending him crashing into the nearest rock wall where he fell to the ground in a faint.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged his way through the herd until he spotted Fox and turned quickly, running towards the tree until he was knocked down. He looked up quickly only to see a Wildebeast knock into the tree causing it to break and sending Fox flying. Inuyasha got up and jumped catching his son and landing again. Scar paced across a ledge watching as Inuyasha dodge and get knocked, dropping and almost loosing Fox a few times until he made it across and set Fox down on a low ledge. However in the next instant he was carried away by the stampede again. "Dad!" Fox cried out." He lost sight of his father in all the commotion and began turning his eyes frantically to spot him again. He was relieved when he saw Inuyasha leap onto a rock wall close by and start to claw his way up, so he turned then and tried to make it to the top himself, never seeing what happened next as Inuyasha clawed up to a ledge and looked up to his brother.

"Scar...brother, Help me." He pleaded as he slipped. There was a long pause of silence then until suddenly Scar lunged forward, gripping his claws into Inuyasha's hands, causing his brother to roar out in pain. He looked back up at Scar in shocked confusion, but Scar merely smirked and said softly, "Long live the King." With that he threw Inuyasha's hands off and the King fell back into the stampede with a yell. A yell that also sounded from a higher ledge as Fox watched his father fall.

As the last of the herd disappeared Fox leaped back down into the gorge and began looking for him. "Dad..?" he coughed from the dust and called again, "Dad?" Hearing a scuffle he looked to the left, "Dad?" he repeated but then hid as it was just another stray Wildebeast. It was then that Fox saw a slumped figure under the broken tree he had once been on. He slowly made his way to the body of his father and moved to where his face was. But Inuyasha's eyes were closed and his jaw was slack, his black hair falling off to the side of his face limply.

Fox moved forward a bit more and touched his father's arm. "Dad…? Dad, come on.." He began shaking Inuyasha's shoulder gently, his voice cracking. "You gotta get up." When Inuyasha did not waked he began shaking him a bit harder, "Dad…we gotta go home." Fox even started to tug at his shirt, but the King still did not stir. Fox stepped back then and started looking around slowly, breathing heavily as he started to yell out. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" The only answer was his own echo, realizing he was alone tears came to the young boy's eyes as he gave one more soft cry of "Help.." and made his way back to his father, sitting beside him and leaning his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Appearing behind them out of the dust was Scar, who spoke, "Fox.." Fox looked up at him still crying. "What have you done?" Scar said in a whisper. Fox jumped up quickly, "The W-Wildebeast and he…t-tried to save me…it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." "Oh course…_Of course_ you didn't.." Scar replied, pulling him into a hug. "No one…ever _means_ for these things to happen…But the King _is_ dead." He added. Fox looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive.." Fox looked back down, in shock as he processed this, then back up as Scar added, "Oh…What will your mother think?"

More tears spilled out of Fox's eyes, "What am I gonna do?" Scar leaned down slowly, "Run away Fox…" Fox stumbled back and looked at his father's body. "Run…Run away…" Scar continued, gaining his attention again, "And never return…" Fox hesitated for a moment then fled, far in the other direction away from his uncle. Scar watched and then as Genzi, Fanzai and Matt appeared behind him he said, "Kill him." The three rushed past him snarling, after Fox.

* * *

**(A/N): ~Sniff~ This was very hard for me to write. It's so sad T-T Poor Fox all alone and that evil uncle of his. Curse you Scar!**


End file.
